Hotkey
A hotkey is a key or set of keys which perform a specific function with regards to time efficiency. Hotkeys are vital as they allow for orders and commands to be delivered quickly, thus allowing for better control, and much more efficient time management. StarCraft In ''StarCraft: Remastered'', hotkeys can be customized in the main menu. General * Ctrl+M - Toggle Music * Ctrl+S - Toggle Sound * Tab - Cycles through various buttons and input fields (use shift to reverse the order of cycling) * Esc - Cancel * Alt+Enter - Switch between windowed fullscreen and windowed * Alt+V (Battle.net) - Toggles join and leave channel notifications * Alt+S (Battle.net) - Open the Select Map frame from within the Create custom game menu All menu hotkeys have a corresponding letter, or Alt+Letter in Battle.net with the chatbox present. Ingame * Mouse wheel (StarCraft: Remastered) - Adjust view height (Single Player, Observer, and Replay) * Shift+F2-F4 - Save location * F2-F4 - Go to saved location * F5 (StarCraft: Remastered) - Toggle Remastered Graphics * F10, Alt+M - Show Menu * F11 - Help and Tips * Alt+S - Save Game * Alt+L in single player - Load Game * Alt+O - Show Options * (+''') - Increase game speed (single player), show chat log (multiplayer) * (-') in single player - Decrease game speed * '''Number' - Select units from the numbered control group * Ctrl+Number - Assign currently selected units to the numbered control group * Shift+Number - Add currently selected units to the numbered control group * Alt+Number, Double tap on Number - Select units from the numbered control group then center screen to them * Ctrl+C, Alt+C - Center screen on selected unit(s) * Alt+Click on own unit - Select all units of its last group (group = units selected by any way, not necessarily in a control group) * Ctrl+Click, Doubleclick on own unit - Select the clicked unit and other units of the same type on the screen * Ctrl+Click on unit in selection box - Select all units of that type already selected * Shift+Give order - Queues the order to be executed after its other orders are completed * Shift+Click on own unit - Adds unit to currently selected units * Shift+Click on unit in selection box - Remove unit from currently selected units * Space - Go to last alert location * Shift+Tab in multiplayer - Once: Change Opponent/Allies/Self colors in the minimap to red/yellow/teal respectively. Twice: Make the change of colors on main screen & minimap. Thrice: back to original colors on main screen & minimap. * Tab - Toggle whether to show terrain in minimap * Ctrl+Alt+F (StarCraft: Remastered) - Toggle whether to display logical number of frames per second (FPS) * Ctrl+Alt+T in multiplayer (StarCraft: Remastered) - Toggle whether to display turn rate (TR) * Ctrl+R - Toggle multiplayer ranking mode if game type is Use Map Settings (UMS) * Ctrl+Q, Alt+Q - Quit Mission * Ctrl+X, Alt+X - Exit Game * Enter - Message prompt * Shift+Enter in multiplayer - To all message prompt * Ctrl+Enter in multiplayer - To allies message prompt Combinations of some hotkeys are possible - for example Ctrl+Shift+Click on a unit adds the clicked unit and other units of the same type on the screen to the currently selected units. General Race Commands *'A' - Attack (and Attack Move) *'M' - Move *'S' - Stop *'H' - Hold *'P' - Patrol *'G' - Gather resource *'C' - Return resource *'B' - Build basic construction *'V' - Build advanced construction *'R' - Set rally point from structure *'L' - Load unit *'U' - Unload all units (to a point with transport unit) Terran Hotkeys Building Production *'C' - Command Center *'S' - Supply Depot *'R' - Refinery *'B' - Barracks *'E' - Engineering Bay *'T' - Missile Turret *'U' - Bunker *'A' - Academy *'F' - Factory *'S' - Starport *'A' - Armory *'I' - Science Facility *'S' - Comsat Station (To Command Center) *'N' - Nuclear Silo (To Command Center) *'C' - Machine Shop (To Factory) *'C' - Control Tower (To Starport) *'P' - Physics Lab (To Science Facility) *'C' - Covert Ops (To Science Facility) Unit Production *'S' - SCV *'M' - Marine *'F' - Firebat *'C' - Medic (Brood War) *'G' - Ghost *'V' - Vulture *'T' - Siege Tank *'G' - Goliath *'W' - Wraith *'V' - Science Vessel *'D' - Dropship *'B' - Battlecruiser *'Y' - Valkyrie (Brood War) Abilities * T''' - Stimpack (Marine, Firebat) * '''C - Cloak (Ghost, Wraith) * L''' - Lockdown (Ghost) * '''N - Nuclear Strike (Ghost) * A''' - Heal (Medic) (Brood War) * '''R - Restoration (Medic) (Brood War) * F''' - Optical Flare (Medic) (Brood War) * '''I - Lay Spider Mines (Vulture) * O''' - Siege Mode/Tank Mode (Siege Tank) * '''D - Defensive Matrix (Science Vessel) * I''' - Irradiate (Science Vessel) * '''E - EMP Shockwave (Science Vessel) * Y''' - Yamato Cannon (Battlecruiser) * '''S - Scanner Sweep (Command Center) *'L' - Lift/Land structure (Command Center, Barracks, Engineering Bay, Factory, Starport, Science Facility, Infested Command Center) *'N' - Arm Nuclear Silo (Nuclear Silo) Upgrades * W''' - Infantry Weapons (Engineering Bay) * '''A - Infantry Armor (Engineering Bay) * U''' - U-238 Shells (Academy) * '''T - Stim Pack (Academy) * R''' - Restoration (Academy) (Brood War) * '''F - Optical Flare (Academy) (Brood War) * D''' - Caduceus Reactor (Academy) (Brood War) * '''W - Vehicle Weapons (Armory) * P''' - Vehicle Plating (Armory) * '''S - Ship Weapons (Armory) * H''' - Ship Plating (Armory) * '''I - Ion Thrusters (Machine Shop) * M''' - Spider Mines (Machine Shop) * '''S - Siege Tech (Machine Shop) * C''' - Charon Boosters (Machine Shop) (Brood War) * '''C - Cloaking Field (Control Tower) * A''' - Apollo Reactor (Control Tower) * '''E - EMP Shockwave (Science Facility) * I''' - Irradiate (Science Facility) * '''T - Titan Reactor (Science Facility) * L''' - Lockdown (Covert Ops) * '''O - Ocular Implants (Covert Ops) * M''' - Moebius Reactor (Covert Ops) * '''C - Personal Cloaking (Covert Ops) * Y''' - Yamato Gun (Physics Lab) * '''C - Colossus Reactor (Physics Lab) Protoss Hotkeys Building Production *'N' - Nexus *'G' - Gateway *'P' - Pylon *'A' - Assimilator *'Y' - Cybernetics Core *'F' - Forge *'C' - Cannon *'B' - Shield Battery *'S' - Stargate *'C' - Citadel of Adun *'T' - Templar Archives *'R' - Robotics Facility *'O' - Observatory Unit Production *'P' - Probe *'D' - Dragoon *'Z' - Zealot *'K' - Dark Templar (Brood War) **'V' - Merge to Dark Archon (Brood War) *'T' - High Templar **'R' - Merge to Archon *'S' - Shuttle *'V' - Reaver *'O' - Observer *'S' - Scout *'C' - Carrier *'A' - Arbiter *'O' - Corsair (Brood War) Abilities * T''' - Psionic Storm (High Templar) * '''L - Hallucination (High Templar) * F''' - Feedback (Dark Archon) (Brood War) * '''C - Mind Control (Dark Archon) (Brood War) * E''' - Maelstrom (Dark Archon) (Brood War) * '''R - Build Scarab (Reaver) * D''' - Disruption Web (Corsair) (Brood War) * '''R - Recall (Arbiter) * T''' - Stasis Field (Arbiter) * '''I - Build Interceptor (Carrier) * R''' - Recharge Shields (Shield Battery) Upgrades * '''W - Ground Weapons (Forge) * A''' - Ground Armor (Forge) * '''S - Plasma Shields (Forge) * W''' - Air Weapons (Cybernetics Core) * '''A - Air Armor (Cybernetics Core) * S''' - Singularity Charge (Cybernetics Core) * '''L - Leg Enhancements (Citadel of Adun) * S''' - Scarab Capacity (Robotics Support Bay) * '''C - Increased Reaver Capacity (Robotics Support Bay) * G''' - Gravitic Drive (Templar Archives) * '''P - Psionic Storm (Templar Archives) * H''' - Hallucination (Templar Archives) * '''K - Khaydarin Amulet (Templar Archives) * M''' - Mind Control (Templar Archives) (Brood War) * '''E - Maelstrom (Templar Archives) (Brood War) * T''' - Argus Talisman (Templar Archives) (Brood War) * '''A - Apial Sensors (Fleet Beacon) * G''' - Gravitic Thrusters (Fleet Beacon) * '''C - Increased Carrier Capacity (Fleet Beacon) * D''' - Disruption Web (Fleet Beacon) (Brood War) * '''J - Argus Jewel (Fleet Beacon) (Brood War) * G''' - Gravitic Booster (Observatory) * '''S - Sensor Array (Observatory) * R''' - Recall (Arbiter Tribunal) * '''S - Stasis Field (Arbiter Tribunal) * K''' - Khaydarin Core (Arbiter Tribunal) Zerg Hotkeys Building Production *'''H - Hatchery **'L' - Lair ***'H' - Hive *'C' - Creep Colony **'U' - Sunken Colony **'S' - Spore Colony *'E' - Extractor *'S' - Spawning Pool *'V' - Evolution Chamber *'D' - Hydralisk Den *'S' - Spire **'G' - Greater Spire *'Q' - Queen's Nest *'N' - Nydus Canal **'N' - Place Nydus Canal *'U' - Ultralisk Cavern *'D' - Defiler Mound Unit Production *'D' - Drone *'Z' - Zergling *'V' - Overlord *'H' - Hydralisk **'L' - Morph to Lurker (Brood War) *'M' - Mutalisk **'G' - Guardian Aspect **'D' - Devourer Aspect (Brood War) *'S' - Scourge *'Q' - Queen *'U' - Ultralisk *'F' - Defiler *'I' - Infested Terran Abilities * U''' - Burrow/Unburrow (Drone, Zergling, Hydralisk, Defiler, Infested Terran) * '''R - Parasite (Queen) * B''' - Spawn Broodling (Queen) * '''E - Ensnare (Queen) * I''' - Infest Terran Command Center (Queen) * '''W - Dark Swarm (Defiler) * G''' - Plague (Defiler) * '''C - Consume (Defiler) Upgrades * B''' - Burrow (Hatchery, Lair, Hive) * '''V - Ventral Sacs (Lair, Hive) * A''' - Antennae (Lair, Hive) * '''P - Pneumatized Carapace (Lair, Hive) * M''' - Metabolic Boost (Spawning Pool) * '''A - Adrenal Glands (Spawning Pool) * M''' - Muscular Augments (Hydralisk Den) * '''G - Grooved Spines (Hydralisk Den) * L''' - Lurker Aspect (Hydralisk Den) (Brood War) * '''M - Melee Attack (Evolution Chamber) * A''' - Missile Attack (Evolution Chamber) * '''C - Carapace (Evolution Chamber) * A''' - Flyer Attack (Spire) * '''C - Flyer Carapace (Spire) * B''' - Spawn Broodling (Queen's Nest) * '''E - Ensnare (Queen's Nest) * G''' - Gamete Meiosis (Queen's Nest) * '''G - Plague (Defiler Mound) * C''' - Consume (Defiler Mound) * '''M - Metasynaptic Node (Defiler Mound) * A''' - Anabolic Synthesis (Ultralisk Cavern) * '''C - Chitinous Plating (Ultralisk Cavern) Multiplayer Chat Commands * /away text - Displays a message that you are away from your keyboard whenever someone whispers to you or does a /whois command on you. To disable this command, use the command again. * /ban user (Channel operator only) - Kick user from channel and prevent them from returning. * /channel channelname - Join channel. Aliases: /join /j. * /designate user (Channel operators only) - User becomes the new channel operator when you are no longer the operator. * /dnd text "Do Not Disturb" - Prevents ALL whispers from displaying to your screen. Its use is similar to the /away command. To turn the DND mode off, just type /dnd without a reason. This will prevent people from sending whispers to you while in a game as well. You are still able to see all normal public channel messages. * /emote text - Displays MESSAGE in another color and in the form of an action. Aliases: /me. * /friends - Add, remove, or whisper a friend ** /friends add user - Add ACCOUNTNAME to your friends list. Aliases: a. ** /friends remove user - Remove ACCOUNTNAME from your friends list. Aliases: r. ** /friends msg text - Whisper MESSAGE to all Brood War friends and all Blizzard friends who are currently using StarCraft. Aliases: m. ** /friends msgAll text - Whisper MESSAGE to all friends. Aliases: ma. ** /friends list - List your Blizzard friends who are currently using StarCraft and your Brood War friends. Aliases: l. ** /friends listAll - List your friends. Aliases: la. ** /friends listBlizzard - List your Blizzard friends. Aliases: lb. ** /friends listOnline - List your Blizzard friends who are currently using StarCraft and your Brood War friends who are online. Aliases: lo o. ** /friends on - Enable friends presence notifications. ** /friends off - Disable friends presence notifications. Aliases: f. * /help -''' Displays usage help for chat topics. Aliases: /?. * '''/ignore user - Ignores any future messages from that user effectively muting that user to you. Aliases: /squelch. * /kick user (Channel operator only) - Kick user from channel. * /options - Change messaging options. ** /options ignorewhispers - Ignore whispers from anyone who isn't in your friends list. Aliases: igw. ** /options unignorewhispers - 'Allow whispers from anyone who isn't in your friends list. Aliases: unigw. ** '/options ignorepublic - 'Ignore messages in public chat channels from anyone who isn't in your friends list. Aliases: igpub. ** '/options unignorepublic - 'Allow messages in public chat channels from anyone who isn't in your friends list. Aliases: unigpub. ** '/options ignoreprivate - 'Ignore messages in private chat channels from anyone who isn't in your friends list. Aliases: igpriv. ** '/options unignoreprivate - 'Allow messages in private chat channels from anyone who isn't in your friends list. Aliases: unigpriv * '/quit - Exit game. Aliases: /q /logout /exit. * /rejoin - Re-join channel. Aliases: /resign. * /reply - Respond to latest whisper. Aliases: /r. * /report user - Report user. ** /report user spam '- Report for spamming comments. ** '/report user harassment '- Report for harrassing users. ** '/report user cheating gamename '- Report for cheating in-game. ** '/report user accountName '- Report inappropriate username. ** '/report user battleTag '- Report inappropriate battle tag. ** '/report user gameName gamename '- Report inappropriate game name. * '/stats user - Displays the player's Win/Loss/Disconnect record for both normal and Ladder games. Aliases: /s /astat. * /time - Displays current server time. * /unban (Channel operator only) - Allow user to return to channel. * /unignore user - Allows a previously squelched user to talk to you normally. Aliases: /unsquelch. * /users - Displays the number of users currently on Battle.net. * /whisper user text - Sends a private message to a user online regardless of the channel they are in. This is an excellent way to let a friend know you are online. Aliases: /m /msg /w. * /who channel - Displays a list of all users in the given channel. * /whoami - Displays your information on Battle.net. * /whois user - Looks up some basic information on a user, including their account number and their current location. This is an excellent way to find your friends online. Aliases: /where /whereis. StarCraft II There are profile options for Standard, Grid (which maps everything to 15 specific keys), left-handed options for both, and the original StarCraft's hotkeys, as well as custom profiles. The hotkeys below are for the Standard template. Campaigns, Co-op Missions, and specific custom maps have additional units, buildings, abilities, and upgrades with their own customizable hotkey layout. General *'Mouse wheel' - Adjust view height *'F1' - Select idle worker *'Shift+F5-F8' - Save location *'F5-F8' - Go to saved location *'F9' - Achievements *'F10' - Menu *'F11' - Show chat log *'F12' - Help *'Pause/Break' - Pause game *'Alt+G, Alt+Click' - Ping the minimap. Can be held for more options. *'Alt+T' - Toggle terrain on/off on the minimap. *'Alt+F' - Toggle alliance colors *'Ctrl+Alt+F' - Show FPS *'Shift '- Queues up to 32 orders while held *'Spacebar' - View last warning area *'Backspace' - View base *'Ctrl+0-9' - Assigns hotkey to currently selected unit(s) or structure(s) *'Ctrl+Click' - Select all units or structures of that type visible on the screen *'Shift+Click'- Add or remove units to the currently selected group General Race Commands *'A' - Attack (and Attack Move) *'M' - Move *'S' - Stop *'H' - Hold *'P' - Patrol *'G' - Gather resource *'C' - Return resource *'B' - Build basic construction *'V' - Build advanced construction *'O' - Unload unit *'D' - Unload all units (to a point with transport unit) Terran Hotkeys Building Production *'C' - Command Center **'B' - Orbital Command **'P' - Planetary Fortress *'S' - Supply Depot *'R' - Refinery *'B' - Barracks *'E' - Engineering Bay *'T' - Missile Turret *'N' - Sensor Tower *'U' - Bunker *'F' - Factory *'G' - Ghost Academy *'A' - Armory *'S' - Starport *'C' - Fusion Core *'X' - Tech Lab (Barracks, Factory, Starport) *'C' - Reactor (Barracks, Factory, Starport) Unit Production *'S' - SCV *'A' - Marine *'D' - Marauder *'R' - Reaper *'G' - Ghost *'E' - Hellion *'S' - Siege Tank *'T' - Thor *'V' - Viking *'D' - Medivac *'E' - Banshee *'R' - Raven *'B' - Battlecruiser Abilities Upgrades Protoss Hotkeys Building Production *'N' - Nexus *'E' - Pylon *'A' - Assimilator *'G' - Gateway *'F' - Forge *'C' - Photon Cannon *'Y' - Cybernetics Core *'C' - Twilight Council *'D' - Dark Shrine *'T' - Templar Archives *'S' - Stargate *'F' - Fleet Beacon *'R' - Robotics Facility *'B' - Robotics Bay Unit Production *'E' - Probe *'M' - Mothership *'Z' - Zealot *'S' - Stalker *'E' - Sentry *'D' - Dark Templar *'T' - High Templar *'A' - Warp Prism *'B' - Observer *'I' - Immortal *'C' - Colossus *'X' - Phoenix *'V' - Void Ray *'C' - Carrier Abilities * C''' - Chrono Boost (Nexus) * '''F - Feedback (High Templar) * T''' - Psi Storm (High Templar) * '''R - Archon Merge (High Templar, Dark Templar) * G''' - Graviton Beam (Phoenix) Upgrades Zerg Hotkeys Building Production *'''H - Hatchery **'L' - Lair ***'H' - Hive *'E' - Extractor *'S' - Spawning Pool *'V' - Evolution Chamber *'R' - Roach Warren *'B' - Baneling Nest *'C' - Spine Crawler *'A' - Spore Crawler *'I' - Infestation Pit *'H' - Hydralisk Den *'S' - Spire **'G' - Greater Spire *'N' - Nydus Network **'N' - Nydus Worm *'U' - Ultralisk Cavern Unit Production *'D' - Drone *'V' - Overlord **'V' - Overseer *'Z' - Zergling **'E' - Baneling *'Q' - Queen *'R' - Roach *'H' - Hydralisk *'F' - Infestor *'T' - Mutalisk *'C' - Corruptor **'B' - Brood Lord *'U' - Ultralisk Abilities Upgrades Replay and Observer Mode hotkeys * A''' = Compare total mineral, gas and population cost of fightable units * '''D = Compare units that are being produced, constructions that are being built and technologies that are being researched * I''' = Compare the amount of mineral and gas gathered within one minute and the amount of workers * '''L = Compare lost units and their costs * M''' = Compare APM * '''Shift +''' '''C = Compare EPM * R''' = Compare current mineral, gas and population * '''S = Compare the total amount of resources that are spent on technologies and units * U''' = Compare all units * '''T = Compare all structures * G''' = Compare upgrades * '''N = Close compare window * E''' = Show visions of all players * '''F1 - F8 = toggle views among player 1 to player 8 * C''' = Show POV of current player * '''H = Show / hide HP bar * +''' / '-' = Increase / decrease playing speed * '''P = Pause / resume replay * V''' = Limits vision to selected unit's owner. Hold to view. * '''Ctrl + N''' = Toggle 1v1 Name Panel * '''Ctrl + I''' = Toggle 1v1 Resource Compare Panel * '''Ctrl + A''' = Toggle 1v1 Army/Worker Supply Compare Panel * '''Ctrl + R''' = Toggle 1v1 Unit/Worker Killed Compare Panel * '''Ctrl + V''' = Toggle 1v1 APM Compare Panel * '''Ctrl + W''' = Toggle UI (Command Card/Minimap/etc.) * '''Ctrl + F''' = Hold to follow the selected unit with camera * '''Ctrl + Shift + F''' = Follow the selected unit with camera * '''Insert = rotate Camera CW * Delete = rotate Camera CCW Multiple building hotkeys Double clicking a building will highlight all of the same buildings on the screen, allowing a player to set # a common control group for the selected buildings simultaneously. This allows the creation of multiple units from multiple buildings, without switching hotkeys. # a common way point for the selected buildings simultaneously. SelectStructures SC2 DevGame1.jpg|Identical buildings on the same screen may be selected simultaneously by double clicking one of the buildings. Once selected, all may be assigned a common control group like units. HotkeyMultipleProduction SC2 DevGame1.jpg|Selected identical buildings may be ordered using common hotkeys. Here, pressing "z" multiple times orders gateways to produce multiple zealots; production is spread evenly across the buildings. StructureWaypoint SC2 DevGame1.jpg|Selected identical buildings may have a common waypoint set at once. ShiftSelectStructures SC2 DevGame1.jpg|Identical buildings not on the same screen may be selected simultaneously by holding "shift" and left clicking on one building. Here, two nexuses are selected this way. Visual Maps References * Jonshong, "Starcraft (PC) Hotkeys List", GameFAQs.com, (05/28/1998) *Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Category:Commands